sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
The second season of SEAL Team which was premiered from CBS on October 3, 2018 and concluded on May 22, 2019. It served as only contained 22 episodes. Cast Main Cast Recurring * Mirelly Taylor as Rita Alfaro * Michael McGrady as Officer Harrington * Bobby Daniel Rodriguez as Juan Lopez Guest * Louise Lombard as Claire North * Kristy Swanson as Julia Logan * Tamala Jones as Gunnery Sergeant Miller Trivia * On March 27, 2018, CBS renewed the series for a second season, along with freshman series S.W.A.T.., including reboot series MacGyver and Hawaii Five-0 were also renewed. * Executive producers Benjamin Cavell and Ed Redlich both left the series after one season due to a "creative direction adjustment" and were replaced by John Glenn as the new showrunner. For those of you who tuned into last night’s episode of @sealteamcbs: Brett Swann’s character was based on Ryan Larkin, a former SEAL who took his own life in 2017. We metaphorically added a number of other Special Operations Veterans’ VA, PTSD and TBI experiences to complete the story. Ryan’s struggle with VA care was well documented, and in the end, he took his own life leaving instructions for his brain to be donated to science so that other people suffering from TBI and PTSD might benefit from his death. His wish came true. The post mortem study of his brain showed massive amounts of astroglial scarring due to blast wave injury and has helped research into the mechanism of injury and treatment. I’m posting these pictures so that anyone who watched Brett Swann’s story understands that there are real people behind his character. This is a multifaceted problem that involves veterans who were exposed to blast waves, the Department of Defense and the Veterans Administration. Understanding the full scope of the issue will take time and research, but we hope we’ve helped shed some light on topic. Episodes Trivia * Over 75 US Military veterans have been hired for background characters and stunt work. * Tyler Grey, who plays Trent Sawyer a.k.a Bravo 4, is a former US Army Ranger. He served in the 75th Ranger Regiment, 2nd Battalion as a sniper. He was medically discharged after sustaining injuries from an improvised explosive device in 2005. His wounds are noticeable on his right forearm. * After 2011 U.S. Military Special Operations Forces started wearing the 4-tube Panoramic Night Vision Goggles (PNVGs) that provides a wider field of vision, & depth perception as to not run into walls, trees, ect. * The character of Jason Hayes is based on Mark Owen, an alias for a Navy SEAL Tier One leader who has written two books including one about the mission that killed Osama Bin Laden. * The Special Patrol Insert Extraction (SPIE) system used by the blackhawk to rescue Bravo Team in Season 2's My Life for Yours was a first for network TV, it has never been done before on broadcast. * Scenes from Season 2's You Only Die Once were shot at Camp Pendleton, near San Diego, with active service United States Marines. * The cast & crew flew to Puerto Rico to film location shots & scenes for a multi episode Season 2 story arc. Category:Seasons Category:Season 2